Markiplier
Mark Edward Fischbach, known by his online pseudonym as Markiplier, is an American video game commentator on YouTube. He is close friends with Jacksepticeye. Personal life Mark was born on June 28th, 1989 in Honolulu, Hawaii, United States and is 30 years old. His mother (who remains unnamed) occasionally appears in his videos and has an older brother named Jason "Thomas" Fischbach. He is currently in a relationship with graphic designer Amy Nelson. Appearance Markiplier has black hair and is commonly seen wearing glasses or contact lenses. In September 2015 for his DSBA Charity livestream, he agreed to dye his hair pink if he raised a certain amount of money. Jack also agreed to this, saying he would dye his hair green as well. In December 2015 he dyed it blue, then red in March 2016 and finally returned to black in January 2017. Channel Mark's YouTube channel features let's plays on a variety of different games, from fan games to RPG to Indie, vlogs about what's happening or based around the channel, and various comedic sketches. Mark is the 31st most subscribed channel with 25+ million subscribers and 12 billion+ video views. Unus Annus On November 12, 2019, Mark and fellow YouTuber Ethan Nestor (CrankGameplays) created a separate channel with the intent to upload a single video daily, with plans for deletion one year later in November 2020. The channel's theme is black and white and centers around the topic of life and death, represented by an hourglass with two skulls. As of February 2020, the channel currently has 2.20M subscribers. Jack has appeared in two episodes so far, those being "Donating Toys to Charity" and "Preserving Ourselves in Wax." Charity work Mark has become known for his noticeable work dedicated to charity. His very first charity livestream was held in September 2014 and his most recent was in February 2019, raising $500,000 in 24 hours! He also works with the Make-A-Wish Foundation, helping to grant wishes, resulting in him earning a 'Make-A-Wish Celebrity of the Year' award in October 2016. Relations to Jacksepticeye Jack had been a fan of Mark for some time. This started on April 10th 2014, when Mark followed Jack on Twitter. Jack tweeted, "Holy sh*t! @markiplier just followed me!! I'm like a little giddy girl right now." After this, Mark apparently Direct Messaged Jack saying that he made some great videos. According to Jack in an earlier Reading Your Comments video, he wrote "you have entertaining vidyas". They started talking, and the next day, Jack asked to collaborate. Their first video together was Gmod Sandbox, which was uploaded on April 24th 2014. They have since become good friends and have hung out at PAX conventions together. Septiplier :See main article Over the years, fans in both Jack and Mark's communities have shipped the pair in a figurative relationship. They have joked about this before, but always made it clear that there were no more than platonic feelings for one another. After erotic fan fictions and fan art started circulating, the two had ceased joking about it, especially after Mark started dating his girlfriend. When Jack revealed he had a girlfriend, fans shipping 'Septiplier' despised Amy and Signe, although this had not been confirmed. After a year without videos involving the pair, fans became concerned, although it is presumed they are back on track making videos together. Trivia *His brother, Jason "Thomas" Fischbach, is the author of the TwoKinds webcomic. *Mark has various alter egos, including but not limited to: Darkiplier, Googleplier, Dr. Iplier, Wilford Warfstache, Bim Trimmer, Silver Shepherd and the Host. **Most of his alter egos were derived from comedy sketches Mark did with another YouTuber, Cyndago. Googleplier came from a sketch with Matthias. *Jack looked up to Mark and Felix as a fanboy and they were his inspiration to start his own channel. They have all since become friends on and offline. *Mark adores space. **In a video where he went on stage at a Disney event, he explained he got his love of space from his father, who passed away from cancer when he was a teenager. *He is half-Korean and half-German. *Mark frequently drank alcohol for the Drunk Minecraft series, until a medical emergency in 2016 revealed that his body cannot process alcohol to a dangerous degree. *Mark had his own tour with Bob, Wade, Tyler Scheid and CrankGameplays called Markiplier's You're Welcome Tour. *He had an editor named Matt. **His current editor is named Lixian. *Mark's niece Miranda passed away in a car accident on June 19, 2018. *Unus Annus is Latin, meaning "one year" in English. Category:Male Category:YouTubers Category:Characters